drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Farmer Brown
|species= Raposa |role= Protaganist Farmer |games= Drawn to Life Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter |home = Village}} Farmer Brown is a citzen of the Raposa Village and is the local farmer. He grows Banya, the Raposa's main food source. Personality Farmer Brown is shown to be very friendly and kind. He is well mannered and is a gentlemen. Brown is also very caring towards his fellow villagers who he respects and wishes the best for. Appearance Farmer Brown has orange Raposa fur which is mostly seen on his face. He wears blue dungarees which have a yellow T-shirt underneath which has red lines all over it. In his hands he holds a rake which he brings everywhere. A light grey cowboy hat is also seen around his head. Drawn to Life Farmer Brown and his family were originally the farmers of the village who lived in the farmhouse with the banya crops in their garden. However when Wilfre stole the book of life he tore the banya page out and they lost their job. The family went to the Snow Caves in order to find a new home. However they were trapped by Shadow Creatures until they were rescued by the hero who was looking for the sun page of the book of life. Throughout the rest of the game he protects the Banya stalks and works with Cookie to supply food for the village. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS) When Wilfre returned to the village he sent all the villagers to other towns. Farmer Brown, Cookie and Count Choco were sent to Lavasteam and were enslaved by Miney to find Banya Crystals. The player can optionally save them and return them to the Turtle Rock. Relationships Chef Cookie Farmer Brown worked with Cookie in order to supply the village food. Farmer Brown will make the Banya while Cookie makes food out of it. Mayor At one point of the game Farmer Brown describes The Mayor as a "mighty fine Rapo" implying he thought of the mayor as a kind and great leader for the Raposa. Trivia *Farmer Brown strangely has a country accent despite the fact he lives in the Raposa world where such voice would not exist. *Both the right and left side sprites are the same, but only the right side animations are correct. *Farmer Brown holds his rake in his right hand. This may mean he is right handed. *When he throws something, he uses his rake as a catapult. Quotes "This young varmint was gallivantin' around in ma farm!" Before the rain cloud page is recovered. "I be protectin this ere Banya crop with Ma life!" Upon Frostwinds awakening... "I just saw some crazy lookin' RapoGirl running round the village!" Upon searching for Heather. "That lil Rapo gives me the creeps! Better keep an eye on her!" Upon catching Heather. "Dem creator designed us a great night sky... I better go check on da Banya." Upon Zsasha's steeling spree. "Can't see nothin' and ma banya seeds are missin'!" Upon the theft of his Banya seeds. "I can't believe y'all brought back rapo pirates" Upon the rescue of Pirate Beard, and once you rescue Count Choco he adds "...And vampires too!" Gallery QuotesButton.png|link=Farmer Brown/Quotes SnowMeltFarm.png|Farmer Brown's Farm (After the Sun is returned) FarmerBrown Wii.JPG|Farmer Brown as he appears in the Wii version of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS)